


New Neighbors

by Unhelpful_floor_goblin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Power Bottom, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhelpful_floor_goblin/pseuds/Unhelpful_floor_goblin
Summary: This is a sad excuse of a story but basically Jeno and Jaemin fuck a bratty Renjun. Also I made Jaemin really subby. Sorry.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	New Neighbors

“One of my old friends are moving back to town today and I want you to meet him,” Jaemin’s father, Taeyong, says to him while driving him to school one morning. “He has a couple of kids and two of them are around your age. I want you to meet them. So, tonight we’re going to their house for a coming back party.” Taeyong smiles at this.

“Dad, do we have to? I was going to hang out with Jeno today.” Jaemin complains.

“He’ll be there. Doyoung and Jungwoo were also friends with Kun and Taeil. So, you can see him there. Just please hang out with the other kids because I think you guys will become good friends if you get to know them.” Taeyong states.

Jisung gently snores in the back. This had become an everyday thing for as long as he could remember. Taeyong would drive him and his younger brother to school, Jaemin having quiet conversations with his father while Jisung slept. 

“I love you guys. Have a great day at school.” Taeyong said to his babies as they got out at the school.

“Bye, dad. Love you.” they said in unison.

Jeno and Haechan are immediately at his side. Sungchan following close behind. Jisung tapping on his phone to beat the level he’s on.

“Hey, do you have to go to the welcoming party too?” Haechan asks.

“Yeah. But I think it’ll be okay. We have each other anyway, if it goes to shit we can just hang out in the kitchen or something.” Jaemin shrugs.

The three brothers nodded. They went their separate ways to their first period classes.

To say that they hadn’t always been like that would be a lie. It had always been the five of them plus Mark and Lucas. They had all been raised together. Taeyong and Jaehyun had Jaemin and Jisung. Doyoung and Jungwoo had Sungchan, Jeno, and Haechan. Johnny and Ten having Mark, Lucas, and an over abundance of cats. 

And since they were young, some of them had developed crushes on other people in their small circle. 

Haechan liking Mark. Jaemin liking Jeno. 

So, everyone hoped that these new members to the friend group wouldn’t throw any of that off.

When the final bell of dismissal rang, Jaemin packed his stuff up rather quickly. He walked to stand by Jeno’s locker. When he saw Jeno’s puppy smile, he couldn’t help but smile also.

“Hey, you ready?” Jeno asked.

“Yeah, is it wrong of me to not wanna go to the party and just cuddle with you instead?” Jaemin pouted.

Jeno laughed. “We have to at least meet them. Plus remember the kitchen is always an option.”

Taeyong’s car pulled up to the group of boys that had managed to find each other a couple of minutes prior.

“Bye guys.” Jaemin waved slightly.

When Taeyong pulled away, Jaemin felt his nerves bubble up inside him. He wasn’t really good with new people and mainly faked his friendliness towards others. But, He was also excited for some reason unknown to him. 

Jaemin quickly went up to his room and put his stuff on his bed. He went to his closet and shuffled through it. He wanted to look good. Mainly for Jeno but also because he wanted to make a good impression.

Finally, he settled on a blue button up with plain skinny jeans. He didn’t want to seem too fancy. 

He checked his phone for the time and saw that he still had 2 hours. He opened up tiktok and began watching the many fancams that creators had posted about some of his favorite groups.

“Hey, boys, time to go.” Jaemin heard his other father, Jaehyun, hollered up the stairs.

Jaemin did another once over of his outfit then joined the rest of his family in the car. The car ride was considerably short. Taeyong and Jaehyun got out first.

“Well, here goes nothin.” Jisung mumbles out before getting out, Jaemin following.

The house seemed fairly normal. It was just like Jaemin’s and probably a bit bigger but that wasn’t really uncommon.

It was awkward being fawned over by the two new husbands. Kun seemed kind and like a teacher of some sort due to the way he was easy to talk to. Taeil was a bit more quiet but just as kind.

“The boys should be in their rooms. You can just go up and find them.” Taeil said.

Jaemin and Jisung nodded and headed up stairs. There was 5 doors but two were open. One being a bathroom and the other being one of the boy’s rooms.

Jaemin gently knocked on the door.

A boy around his height opened the door. The boy was wearing all black and was really handsome.

“Sup, I’m YangYang. You are?” He said inviting the boys in.

“Jaemin.”

“Jisung.”

“Cool. So i’m guessing Jaemin’s older?”

“Yeah.” The two said in unison.

“I’m in the middle. So how old are you guys?”

“Seventeen and Jisung’s fifteen.” Jaemin said taking a seat on Yangyang’s bed.

“Cool your younger than Chenle,” Yangyang said pointing to Jisung. “And what’s your birthday?”

“August 13.”

“October 10. You’re older. But you’re younger than Renjun.” Yangyang smiled.

Just then the door busts open.

“Yangyang do you have my eyeliner?” A small dark haired boy says.

“No, Renjun.” Yangyang smirks. “This is Jaemin and Jisung.” 

Jaemin’s eyes rake over the smaller boy. Renjun is wearing a large black hoodie and a pink skirt with white mid calf socks. Jaemin gulps. Renjun is hot.

“Hi, I’m Renjun.” The oldest of the bunch looks over the two strangers. Him visibly checking out Jaemin.

“Well, if you guys wanna ditch this loser for a bit. You can come hang out with me. Also Chenle’s playing a game but he’d probably love to meet Jisung.” Renjun says. 

Yangyang rolls his eyes.

“You can hang out with the other ones that show up.” Renjun grabs Jaemin’s arm and drags him away. “That’s chenle’s room just go in he won’t care.”

Renjun waits until Jisung goes into the room, then he continues dragging Jaemin to the last room in the hall.

“So are you gay?” Renjun suddenly asks.

Jaemin blushes. “Bi.”

“Single?” Renjun asks playing with the top buttons of Jaemin’s shirt.

“Not really.” 

“Guy or girl?”

“Guy.”

“Is he hot?”

“Yeah.”

“Top or bottom?”

“Switch.”

“Wow, you really are my type.” Renjun backs away and giggles.

“What? Taken and a switch?” Jaemin laughs a bit.

“No besides the taken part. So is this boyfriend good to you?” 

“Yeah.” Jaemin sits down on Renjun’s pink sheets.

“Could he be good to me too?” Renjun watches Jaemin for a moment. Then he breaks out in laughter. “I’m kidding. I’m kidding.”

Jaemin smiles. He doesn’t want to admit it but he really likes Renjun. Maybe he’s just thinking with his dick but he also feels like he already knows him.

A soft knock comes from the door.

“Come in.” Renjun says curious as to who the visitor could be.

“Hey.” Jeno smiles as he peeks his head around the door. “Yangyang said you’d be here. Hey, baby.” Jeno kisses Jaemin lightly.

Jaemin turns to Renjun. Renjun watching the two of them like he’s made up his mind already.

“I’m Renjun. You are?”

“Jeno.”

“So you’re Jaemin’s boyfriend?”

“Yeah, kinda. We haven’t made it official but everybody knows we’re together.” Jeno shrugs looking at Jaemin softly.

“Have you guys fucked before?” Renjun asks. Jaemin chokes on air.

“Yeah.” Jeno laughs. “Why do you ask?” Jeno can’t wipe the smile off of his face. He knows that this is making Jaemin flustered. Jaemin has always tried to keep their sex lives quiet because most people don’t accept it.

“Can I join?” 

The room is silent. Jaemin looks at Jeno, who is checking out Renjun. Jeno looks at Jaemin before looking back to Renjun. I mean who wouldn’t look at him? He was sitting on his knees, looking so fuckable.

“If Jaemin’s okay with it, I am.” Jeno looks at Jaemin. Renjun does the same.

Jaemin couldn’t say no. He could not pass up the opportunity to fuck Renjun and get fucked by Jeno. He’d even enjoy just watching Jeno fuck Renjun.

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m okay with that.” Jaemin blushes.

Normally, he’s very flirty with Jeno, but Renjun was straight to the point with everything. It made Jaemin panic a bit but it also turned him on.

“So, do you guys wanna stay tonight? We can break in my bed.” Renjun smiles playfully. As if he’s not asking to get fucked by two men.

“Yeah.” The boyfriends say in unison.

“Boys time to eat.” Taeil says from the closed door.

Jeno and Jaemin look at each other a bit panicked. They worried that he heard what they were talking about.

“Don’t worry even if he did hear, he wouldn’t care. Dad just wants me to be safe.” Renjun shrugs seeing the boys’ worried expressions.

“Let’s go.” Renjun says taking the other two by the hands.

💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚

Dinner was awkward but also exciting.

Everyone had finally showed up and the house felt full. The boys all clicked instantly. It was fun talking to all the new comers and listening to the stories of their pasts.

Renjun was getting impatient. To say he had imagined Jaemin fucking him as soon as he laid eyes on the younger was an understatement. He wanted to be railed by Jaemin. And when he saw Jeno. He was surprised that he didn’t pop a boner just from his thoughts of the two.

“Is it okay if we have a sleepover tonight?” Renjun asks.

The parents all turn around agreeing to the offer.

“Okay then, Jaemin and Jeno will stay in my room. Yangyang, you get Mark and Haechan. Chenle you get Sungchan and Jisung.” Renjun says to the boys. “Now I’m going upstairs. I’m getting a little,” Renjun pauses and checks out his two new lovers. “Tired.”

He stands to leave. Jaemin and Jeno tripping over their feet to follow him. 

“So how are we going to do this?” Renjun asks as he shuts and locks the door behind them.

“How ever you want.” Jeno says. Jaemin nods in agreement.

“I don’t want to be in control, I want both of you to fuck me individually then at the same time, I want to blow both of you, the list goes on and on.” Renjun crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. “So, how are we going to do this?”

“Well, why don’t we just start off like kissing and stuff. Then, we can decide what we want to do.” Jaemin says as he rubs his neck. He blushes hard. Normally when he’s with his friend he is outgoing and bubbly but around others he’s quite introverted.

“See that wasn’t hard.” Renjun smiles before making his way to Jaemin.

The smaller snakes his arms around Jaemin’s neck. He has to stand on his tippy toes to kiss the others lips. The kiss is gentle at first but heats up rather quickly. Jaemin’s hands slide up Renjuns thighs until his hands reach the older’s ass. Jaemin can feel the line of the panties that Renjun is wearing. The younger groans into the older’s skilled mouth. Renjun sucks on the taller’s tongue, swallowing the saliva that he pulls from the taller, before pulling away.

“Jeno, do you want kisses too?” Renjun asks never taking his eyes off Jaemin’s mouth.

“Yeah but let’s move to the bed. Didn’t you say that you don’t want to be in control?” Jeno says, his voice dangerously low.

Jaemin and Renjun both sit down on the edge of the bed. Renjun lightly palms Jaemin’s stiffing length.

“Hands off, baby.” Jeno says to Renjun, who removes his hand and places it in his lap. “We have to be quiet. So do you want gags or to just shut up?”

“Gag.” Jaemin says.

“No gag.” Renjun says boldly.

“Do you think you can be quiet?” Jeno tilts his head in amusement. “While Jaemin and I fuck you, you really think you can be quiet?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Renjun says.

“If you’re bad you get a punishment. And I’m not too fond of the way you’re talking right now. Also we use the color system. Do you know what that is?” Jeno says as he pets Jaemin’s head lightly.

“Yeah.” Renjun rolls his eyes. Jeno laughs.

“Don’t have an attitude or you’ll be spanked. Just ask how that went for Jaemin.” Renjun turns his head to Jaemin trying to find the answer silently. Jaemin stares blankly up at Jeno. Renjun re-evaluates the stare, it’s not blankly, it’s submissively.

“Yes, sir.” Renjun says testing the waters.

“Not Sir, baby, I go by Daddy.” Jeno smirks.

“Yes, Daddy.” Renjun can feel himself beginning to get aroused.

“So since sweet Nana wanted a gag, we’ll have to get him one.” Jeno looks down at Jaemin fondly then back to Renjun. “Do you have any gags?”

Renjun shakes his head slowly then stops. “I have knee high socks.” Jeno nods and Renjun scrambles to grab the socks from his dresser.

Renjun pulls the white socks out and holds them like a trophy. Jeno takes the socks from him and lies them on the bedside table. 

“Jaemin? Will you suck Injunie off while I prep you?” Jeno asks as he weaves his fingers through Jaemin’s hair. He pulls gently at the roots and it’s euphoric to Jaemin.

“Yes, Daddy.” Jaemin nods and looks at Renjun.

Jaemin pushes Renjun against the headboard. Jaemin kisses Renjun wetly. Renjun moans into Jaemin’s mouth as the younger palms him through his skirt.

“Take your clothes off. Both of you.” Jeno commands from behind them.

Jaemin leans back instantly and removes his shirt and pants. Renjun watches, his eyes raking over the boys body. Jaemin is lean and beautiful. Renjun watches Jaemin’s hands as he lowers his boxers off of his body. His half hard dick hanging beautifully between his thighs.

Renjun scrambles to rip the hoodie off. He, unsurprisingly, has nothing beneath. He reaches his hand towards his skirt but is stopped by Jeno’s hand.

“Leave this on. And the panties.” Jeno says as he stares at the tent in Renjun’s skirt. “Now you can start, Nana.”

Jaemin crawls up to Renjun and starts rubbing his face on the smaller boys thigh. Jaemin looks up at the older through his eyelashes. Renjun moans and weaves his finger through Jaemin’s locks. He pulls Jaemin up to his clothed crotch. Jaemin lifts the skirt with his mouth and smiles devilishly. Jaemin kisses Renjun’s panties softly, he can feel Renjun’s dick twitch on his lips.

Jaemin sits up and looks back at Jeno. “Can I pull down his panties?” Jeno and Renjun both groan at the same time.

“Yes, baby, you can.” Jeno turns his attention to Renjun. “Where’s the lube?”

“Top drawer of my nightstand.” Renjun chokes out as he feels the cool air brush against his dick. His eyes fix on Jaemin’s head.

Jaemin licks Renjun’s cock from base to tip. He suckles on the tip gently, licking into the slit. He wraps his lips around the length and slowly sinking onto it. Eventually he begins to bob his head, creating a rhythm that has Renjun squirming and moaning.

Jaemin could feel a cold, lubed up finger prodding at his hole. He moaned against Renjun’s dick when the first digit slid in. Jeno moved his finger in and out slowly then began gently fucking them back into the younger.

When one became two and two became three, Jaemin had stopped sucking Renjun’s cock and had began to rest his head on the older’s thigh. He pushed back against Jeno’s prodding fingers and moaned with every push of the long and thick digits.

“Injun baby, you’re going to fuck Jaemin while I prep you. Can you cum more than once?” Jeno asked as he pulled out his fingers, Jaemin whined at the loss.

“I can.” Renjun said as he began to pet Jaemin’s hair. The younger sighed softly.

Jeno stood up and grabbed the socks from the table. Renjun moved to the end of the bed and Jaemin tried his best to sit up.

“Oh, look at my baby. All fucked out already. Are you ready for Injunie’s cock? Does my baby want to be filled?” As Jeno said these words Jaemin nodded his head dumbly. “It’s time to gag you, baby. Do you still want to be gagged?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Jaemin said as he nodded.

Jeno put the first sock into his mouth and tied the second around his head to gag the younger.

“Do you remember what to do for each signal?”

Jaemin nodded.

“Green?”

Jaemin rubbed down his thighs, palms down.

“Yellow?”

Jaemin tapped his thigh once.

“Red?”

Jaemin tapped three times on his lap.

“Permission?”

Jaemin scratched up his thighs.

“Good boy. Color?”

Jaemin rubbed his palms against his legs.

“Did you get all that?” Jeno says as he turns to Renjun. Renjun nods. “Okay.” He looks back to Jaemin. “Face down, ass up.”

Jaemin obeys. Placing his ass in the air on display for both Jeno and Renjun.

“Start.” Jeno whispers in Renjun’s ear as he lines up the smaller boy’s dick with the awaiting entrance.

Renjun pushes into the tight heat. If he’s honest, he’d never topped before so this was all new. He felt his hips stutter a bit but he eventually stopped to allow Jaemin to adjust to the intrusion.

“Have you ever put your dick in someone?” Jeno asked seeing Renjun’s movement.

“No, Daddy.” Renjun said through gritted teeth.

“Good, my Nana, is the first. Ever had a threesome?” Jeno asked as he placed his cold, wet finger on Renjun’s entrance.

“No, Daddy.” Renjun blushed.

“Good. Neither have we.” Jeno says before he pushes his finger in.

Renjun is tight and warm. It’s a little different from Jaemin though. Jeno knows every inch of Jaemin’s body like the back of his hand. He can always find Jaemin’s prostate instantly. But with Renjun it was like starting all over. It was odd, but fun.

Renjun eventually picks up his speed as fingers get fucked into him. He alternates between pushing into Jaemin and pushing back to meet Jeno’s fingers. It has his nearing the edge quicker than he had ever before.

“I’m gonna cum.” Renjun practically screams.

“Be quiet.” Jeno growls from behind him.

Renjun can feel scratching on the outsides of his thighs and sucks in a breath through his teeth.

“Nana is asking to cum.” Renjun says between thrust.

“No, hold it.” Jeno growls. “Injunie cums first. Then you can, baby. Get him to cum.” 

Jaemin clenches down at the same time Jeno hits his prostate and it has Renjun screaming as he cums into Jaemin. He can hear Jaemin grunt and groan through his gag.

“Good boys. Now it’s time to get me off. Renjun, on the bed. Jaemin, up, baby.” Jeno helps adjust their positions.

Renjun lays on his back with Jaemin between his legs. Jeno is behind Jaemin, gently tugging the younger’s dick back to action. When Jaemin gets hard again, he lines up with Renjun’s entrance and pushes in. He waits and lets Renjun get comfortable with the feeling. Just as he is about to pull out he feels Jeno’s length poking at his rim. Jeno pushes in slowly, Renjun’s cum making the glide easier.

Eventually, Jeno begins to move and set a pace for them all. When he thrust in, Jaemin pushes in. As he pulls out, it pulls Jaemin out. It leaves all the boys breathless and in need of more.

Renjun can’t control the moans coming out of his mouth at this point. He’s drooling and gasping. He kisses anywhere he can on Jaemin’s body. Leaving hickies all over Jaemin’s front. Jaemin eventually has enough and begins looking around. When he spots Renjun’s forgotten panties, he grabs them and stuffs them into the older’s mouth.

Renjun comes first. Jaemin comes second after asking for permission. And Jeno cums last, fucking into Jaemin’s hole at an inhuman speed.

Jaemin flops beside Renjun on the bed to catch his breath. He feels a hand come and untie his gag. The hand also pulls out the saliva soiled sock from the inside of his mouth. The same hand also removes Renjun’s panties from the owners mouth.

Jeno cleans both boys up and covers them with the blankets. Jeno climbs in behind Jaemin and spoons him softly. He whispers sweet nothings in his ears as they both fall into a sleeping state.

Maybe meeting the new guys wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you liked this please leave a kudos or a comment. No pressure. Have a great day you horny motherfuckers!


End file.
